Night in Egypt
by ArelDarke
Summary: Ok, so this is about Seto and Atem in one Ancient Egyptian night guess what they did. I'm new at this and horrable at summary.


A/N: Hi, this is my first story and I'm not sure if I'm good at this but I'm giving it a try. So feel free to comment or correct me.

Declaration: I don't own any of these characters, just the idea.

Warning: This contain Yaoi(maleXmale) Seto/Atem pairing

* * *

It was dark out side the palace. The bright stars are illuminating the night sky. The Pharaoh was standing in his balcony watching and imaging the shapes of the stars. He was so captivated by the night sky that he didn't notice his 5 year old son was pulling his long robbed. Pharaoh Aknamkanon picks up his smiling son and tickled him.

"Papa, what are you looking at?" The young Atem asked innocently. The Pharaoh smiled to does beautiful crimson eyes and said with a smile.

"The stars, my son." The Pharaoh raises his free hand to the dark sky. Atem looks up and widen his small eyes. He let out a loud wow and a surprise look in his face. His father laughs at the reaction and ask.

"What do you see, my son?" Atem look back at his father and up in the sky again. To fascinated by it to even answer his father. Pharaoh Aknamkanon asks again this time, Atem was able to answer.

"I see a horse, papa. And a mage just like Mahad would be." His father let out a loud laugh that echoed throu the whole room. Atem put at his father.

"It's not funny." He crosses his arms togher, imitating his father when he was pizzed. His father let his son down the floor and said after recovering from his laughter.

"I know, my son. I'm just happy to know that my son, the prince of Egypt, will one day be a great ruler." Atem was puzzled and looked confused to his father. The Pharaoh then explains to his young son.

"It's because you have a great imagination and that will make you a fine ruler, for you can imagine these kingdom to be in peace." Atem was still confused. Well what do you except from a 5 year old? Pharaoh Aknamkanon just sighs and pats his son's shoulder to let him know he isn't mad.

"You'll understand when you grew older, my son."

* * *

The next day…

Atem was playing with Mana in the garden while Mahad was following them silently from behind. He was in-charge to see the young prince's safely when out side the palace.

Young Seto was looking at them from his window. He wished he can go there can played with them, but has duties and studies to attend to. Even as early as his 7th summer, Seto was already in a lot of pressure.

Seto sighs and closed his geometry book and walk outside to play with his cousin. When set out into the sun light, his eyes isn't quick to adjust and had to put his hand over his head to shade the Ra's strong raise.

Atem quickly notice his older cousin walking towards them and run towards to meet up with him. Mana quickly run beside her older brother, Mahad. She was afraid of Seto for his stern looks and strict rules.

"Seto, what are you doing here? You really came out when Ra was up." Atem ask looking up at Seto.

"Just what to get some air that's all." Atem wasn't convince, he knew his cousin wasn't the type of person to out in sunlight. He always coop up inside reading and following orders and reading. He bearly has time to play with Atem. So Atem quickly takes the opportunity and pulled Seto's hand toward the two mage-in-training.

"Come, we must play." Seto was trying to keep up with his energetic cousin. He'll get in trouble later for skipping his lessons. But he doesn't care; he can be kid a once in a while.

* * *

12 years later….

Atem's back is sore. And just because he was sitting in his thrown for hours but last night session with Seto was paying back. It's not like he doesn't want Seto, but his libido was to high for a normal 19 year old.

Atem scan the room and was bored, all the High-Priest weren't around and his Seto wouldn't notice him until late at night. Atem sighs in his golden thrown chair. Seto and he have been on a relationship for the past two years. Since before he became Pharaoh, he was already noticing he loves his cousin more than a family should have.

Atem had ignores his feelings for good 3 years until the night of his becoming Pharaoh party. He was drunk, and so was Seto. Both of them as finally confess their feelings after two sessions in bed. After than they weren't inseparable.

As Ra is going down, Atem's patience snaps. He quickly stood from his thrown and run to find Seto. He passes two guard and found Seto with a woman. His heart had stop. They were laughing. It's not that Atem doesn't trust Seto to cheat on him, it still hurt to see your lover with someone else. Atem bag his head with his fist. He has become possessive of Seto. He knows Seto can do what he wants because he isn't his to comad. Even though he is Pharaoh, he still cares for Seto to have a life.

Atem walks slowly towards them and they both notice him coming. They both bowed at the Pharaoh and the woman let Seto and Pharaoh alone. Seto could see the anger and something else … hurt maybe in Atem's eyes.

"She's just a friend, Atem." Atem didn't reply but walks toward his cousin and tip his toes until his mouth touches the taller man's lips. It was just suppose to be a peck. But when Seto's tongue brushes his lower lips. He rap both his arms around Seto's neck. Atem deepen the kiss and demand to be let inside. Seto obey and allows the Pharaoh to dominate him. Their tongue was battleing for power when Seto realize they were in the hallway. He quickly breaks the kiss and pulled the half dazed Pharaoh to his room. He half kick the door and slum it shut with the Pharaoh's body and pinning him with his body. He place kisses on the younger man's neck and his hands are tracing the familiar body.

Atem let out a gasp when Seto's hand had cup his balls under his cloths. Seto smiles and kisses his Pharaoh's lips. Atem's arms were scratching his lover's clothed back. He was annoyed that they were a lot of obstacles between them.

It's like Seto had read his mind and start taking their jewelries out and then their clothes. Now, they were facing each other naked. Even though they have seen each other like this many time, they were still fascinated they each other's bodies.

Seto place two fingers inside his mouth and when he thinks is was enough he turn Atem around and two fingers instantly. Atem scream and was quickly silent, when Seto had turn his head around and kiss him. He was still kissing him while his left hand was playing inside of Atem and his other hand caressing his lover nipple.

Atem was patting hard when Seto broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out. Atem was turned facing Seto, his back to the cold wall and he doesn't care for the man he loves has stand in front of him with that lustful eyes.

Seto lifted Atem's right leg and pounded into him. Atem 's scream was sure heared through out the palace. Then Seto was sure Atem was already adjusted to his size. He started moving with a slow pace. Atem would not have of than. So he lifted himself and cross his between Seto's hip indicating to go faster. But Seto was being difficult.

"S-Seto… p-pl-please.." Atem said bearly a wishper.

"What is it, my cousin?" said beside his ear, he knows that will cause Atem to shiver.

"P-please.. faster.." Seto was satisfied with that. Atem was really hard to manipulate. So he goes faster and harder into Atem.

Atem's scream was loud and they both know they will be questions later at dinner. If they can still make it in time. Seto was hitting his prostate right in the middle that Atem can see white stars from his eyes. Seto's pace had doubled when he can feel Atem's wall tightening around him. So he rub atem's niglected member and shove it up and down. Atem pulled down on Seto so he can kiss his lips and come into his lover's hand and a few more thrust Seto has emptied himself into Atem.

They were both patting when Seto pulled out his soft member. He receive a protest from Atem for slipping out. He place the tired Pharaoh into his bed and grab a cloth and start whipping his Pharaoh's body. They were both tired and satisfied and they planned to do it again tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I know it isn't that good but I'll work on my grammar and such. Any ways feel free to comment and rate my first work and a Yaoi to put it and also Thank You for taking your time in reading this


End file.
